1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of fluid pumps and in particular to electromagnetic reciprocating piston fluid pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating piston electromagnetic fluid pumps as disclosed in the patents to Parker U.S. Pat. No., 2,994,792 and Wertheimer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,611 have obtained wide commercial acceptance, but in a highly competitive field, material and fabrication costs and improvements in operation are very important. Most of these pumps have metal housings and associated parts which necessitate expensive machining operations which effectively increase the cost of the pump.
Disclosed herein is a low cost electromagnetic pump designed to take advantage of injection molding using structural plastics.